Death of Hannah Montana
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: This is the Squeal to Death Of Rico. Law and Order Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will own Hannah Montana once the paperwork is filled. Now were did I put it? and I don't own Law and Order.

A/N: This is the squeal to Death of Rico.

Hannah had just finished singing when a bullet strikes her in the head, and she fells back on the stage. People start to freak out, Robby Ray and Lola run on the stage. Robby Ray sees a guy, holding a gun on a balcony, run off.

"Lola, call 911," said Robby Ray, "I think I see the guy who did this."

Lola calls 911, and Robby Ray takes off after the guy. He runs outside and looks around. Inside Lola, is crying as she tries to tell the operator about the gunshot. A guy wearing a black coat walked up, took the phone and tell the operator everything. He checked for a pulse, as he got off the Phone.

"I'm sorry, Lilly," said the guy, "Miley's dead."

"I can see that," cried Lola, before realizing that he used their real names, "How do you know?"

"It's me, Ed Green, from New York," said Ed.

"Det. Green," asked Lola?

"Former, I quit last year," said Ed, "Where's Robby Ray?"

"He saw a guy on a balcony with a gun, and ran after him," cried Lola, "Why did this happen?"

"The guy he saw was must likely me," said Ed, "I pulled it hoping to get a shot at the guy who did this."

"Why did Miley have to die," cried Lola?

The paramedics show up as Robby Ray comes back to the stage, and he reconnized Ed's coat as the one he saw.

"It was you," yelled Robby Ray, ready to hit him, "Det. Green?"

The Paramedics place Hannah into a body bag, and role her out of the building as cops take down statements from Lola, Robby Ray, and Ed Green.

"I'm sorry about your lose, sir," said the lead Detective, "And rest assured, we well find the shooter."

Ten minutes later, Hannah's body is handed over to the medical examiner, who starts off by removing all of her personal items and placing them into plastic bags. She then turned her attention to the bullet wound in the forehead, and is about to cut into Hannah's head to get the bullet when she notices a line between Hannah's head and her hair. She reaches under Hannah's wig and pulls it off, reviling Miley's Brunette Hair. She was in shock, and called the lead Detective down to the ME's office to see it.

"What is it, Helena," asked the Detective?

"Well, John, I was about to cut open Miss. Montana's head, when I discovered that she was wearing a wig," said Helena.

"Really," asked John, "So anything else?"

"Not, yet, but I'll give you a call when I get the bullet out," said Helena.

"Thanks," said Det. John.

Robby Ray, Lilly and Ed walk in the backdoor to the Stewart house. Lilly was still in tears as she ran up to Miley's room to be alone. Ed and Robby Ray went to the kitchen, where Robby Ray grabbed two beers out of the fridge, and gives one to Ed.

"Who would want Miley dead," asked Robby Ray?

"The shooter was aiming for Hannah Montana, not knowing that she was Miley," said Ed.

"Oh, god, The secret," said Robby Ray, "What should I do?"

"I don't know," said Ed.

Meanwhile, back in the ME's office, Helena starts to cut into Miley head, only to have it start bleeding. She stops and checks for a pulse, she feels a very faint pulse from her neck. She quickly stitches Up the cut on Miley's and calls Det. John.

"Did you get the bullet out," asked John, as he showed up.

"No," said Helena.

"Why not," asked John?

"She's alive," said Helena.

"What," asked John?

"She has a very faint pulse, and when I cut into her forehead, she bleed," said Helena.

"She must have an angel watching over her," said John.

"I called the hospital and they're on their way to get her," said Helena.

"I'll notify her father," said John.

John left as the paramedics showed up to take Hannah to the hospital. John headed straight to the address that Robby Ray gave him, and ended up at the beach house. John walked up to the front door, and rang the door bell.

"Who could that be," asked Robby Ray, as he walked over to the door.

"Sir, I got some news about your daughter," said John.

"What," asked Robby Ray?

"She's alive," said John, "Our ME discovered a very faint pulse, when trying to get the bullet out."

"SHE"S ALIVE," yelled Robby Ray!

He so loud that Lilly heard him as if he was standing next to her, Ed covered his ears. Lilly ran down the stairs with tears in her eyes, and Ed joins them.

"Miley's alive," asked Lilly?

"Yes," responded Robby Ray.

"So, Hannah's real name is Miley," asked John?

"That was her nick name," said Ed, "I think that they would appreciate that it not get released to the media."

"Ok," said John, "Would you like to see her?"

"Yeah," said Robby Ray.

"Is she wake," asked Lilly?

"No," said John.

"Lilly, you might want to get your wig back on," Robby Ray whispered to Lilly.

"Right," said Lilly, "Be right back."

"It's a miracle," said Robby Ray.

"Yes, She must have an angel watching over her," said John.

"Susan," said Robby Ray.

"Who," asked Ed?

"Her mother," said Robby Ray, as Lilly came back down the stairs.

"Ok, I'm ready," said Lilly.

John didn't say anything about Lilly's hair changing so fast. When they got to the hospital, they past waves of reporters trying to get word on Hannah Montana. They then made their way to Miley's room were Robby Ray noticed that her wig was missing.

"What happened to her hair," asked Robby Ray?

"The ME discovered that she was wearing a wig and turned it over as evidence," said John, as he reached into his coat.

John's cell ring and he answers, he gets word that Hannah's finger prints had a match.

"I think we need to talk," said John, "We ran Hannah's finger prints when we discover the wig, and they matched a Miley Stewart."

"You can't release that information to the pubic," said Robby Ray.

"If we find they person who shot her, we have to book him or her using Miley's name," said John.

A guy enters the room, in a tan trench coat.

"We can book the shooter for trying to kill Hannah," said the guy, "I got the DA to let me take over for the Prosecution."

"Jack McCoy, you made it," said Ed.

"I heard you made DA in New York," said Robby Ray, "Congas."

"Thanks," said Jack, "Now, were are you on locating the shooter?"

"We found gloves and a gun in a trash," said John, "The serial number on the gun was sanded off, and the gloves have a few paschal prints, that our labs are trying to trace."

"So, you got nothing," said Jack.

"We also have a security camera, that shows us were the shooter was standing," said John.

"Did you run the picture through AFIS," asked Jack?

"We don't have it," said John.

"Send it to a department that can get it into AFIS," ordered Jack.

"Ok," said John.

"Oh, I almost forgot, don't talk to any media on anything to do with this case, and give them Hannah's wig," ordered Jack!

"Ok," said john, as him pulled out the wig and hands it over.

John leaves to go send the Video to a department with AFIS. Robby Ray puts Hannah's wig back on Miley. Jack and Ed talk to Robby Ray on what their next step would be. Lilly sat down next to Miley, and grabbed her hand.

"Miley, it's me, Lilly, Please wake up," said Lilly, "I need you, and your Dad needs you."

Meanwhile, inside Miley's head, Miley is running through a maze, Miley hears everything that is being said, but she can't find a way to wake up. Miley run into a wall in the maze.

Miley is standing in her room, she sees the bullet hole in her head, then her mom appears.

"Was I shot," asked Miley?

"Yes, daring," said Susan.

"So, I'm dead," asked Miley?

"Not Exactly," said Susan.

"Then why can't I wake up," asked Miley, starting to freak out.

"Now sweetheart, don't freak out," said Susan, "You're in a coma."

"Why," asked Miley?

"You were shot in the head," said Susan.

"So, how can I wake up," asked Miley?

"They have to remove the bullet," said Susan.

Back in the hospital, Lilly feels Miley's hand tighten around hers.

"Miley," said Lilly, "Come on wake up."

The Doctor enters the room with some papers.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but in order for us to remove the bullet, I had to have her father sign some papers," said the Doctor.

"Well it hurt her," asked Robby Ray?

"Well, if we don't get the bullet out, we don't see her ever waking up," said the Doctor, "But anytime we go into the brain, there is always the risk of death."

"So if you don't get the bullet out, then She'll never wake up," asked Robby Ray?

"Well if she did wake up, it would take a miracle," said The Doctor.

"Ok, Where is a pen," asked Robby Ray?

The doctor hands him a pen and he signs the papers to have the bullet removed. The doctor then goes to get a surgeon as other Doctors roll Miley's bed into the Operating Room.

A/N: Will Miley Live? Who shot her? and Will the Hannah secret be exposed? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Law and Order.

Robby Ray and Lilly sat in the waiting room while Miley was in the Operating Room having the bullet from her head. Jack and Ed where out by Jack's rental car, Ed was telling Jack everything he saw that night. Oliver made his way into the waiting room.

"What's going on," asked Oliver, "The News reports are saying that Hannah is dead."

"She's in the Operating Room," said Lilly, "They're trying to remove the bullet."

"So, why is the News saying that she is dead," asked Oliver?

"Well, she was ponced dead on the stage," said Robby Ray, "But the Medical Examader discovered a very faint pluse and had her transfered her."

"Why isn't that being reported," asked Oliver?

"We aren't telling the reporters yet," said Lilly, "We want to know that she lives through the surgery."

"How did tis happen," asked Oliver?

"Some idiot shot her in the Head," said Lilly, then she smack him in the back of the head.

Down in the garage, Ed hears someone loading a gun, and he pushes Jack out of the way, as the person fires the gun at Jack's rental car. The Bullet pries the gas tank, and exposed. Ed gets up and runs after the person, with his gun loaded and ready to fire. He then sees a car racing at him, the person inside the car fire at him, Ed shoots back, shattering the windshield. Ed jumps out of the way of the car, as Jack comes around the corner, the car races out of the garage.

"You alright," asked Ed?

"Thanks to you," said Jake.

"I took out his windshield," said Ed.

"I'll info the Police," said Jack.

Jack calls the police, Det. John shows up with a few other officers. The gather up the bullets, and take Ed's gun. John gets a call from the Hospital, they get the bullet out of Hannah. Meanwhile in the waiting room, the doctor comes in to tell them that they got the bullet out and that Hannah was now in recovery.

"Can we see her," asked Lilly?

"Yes, but I would say only one person at a time," said the Doctor.

Robby Ray went into Miley's room, where she was wake and trying to figure out what was going on.

"What happened," asked Miley, "Why am I in the Hospital?"

"You were shot on stage," said Robby Ray.

"On Stage," asked Miley, "Why would I be on stage?"

"Singing as Hannah Montana," said Robby Ray.

"Who," asked Miley?

"You don't remember," asked Robby Ray?

"I remember hanging out with Lilly," said Miley, "But who is Hannah Montana?"

"You are Hannah Montana," said Robby Ray, "You came up with the double life so that you could have a normal life."

"You and your funny stories," said Miley.

"You really don't remember anything about being Hannah Montana," asked Robby Ray?

"NO, I don't," said Miley.

Robby Ray tells her about everything that has happened and they realized that she only forgot everything to do with Hannah Montana. Miley then asked she could talk to Lilly. Robby Ray went to the waiting room, were Ed and Jack were now sitting next to Lilly and Oliver.

"I thought that you two had left," said Robby Ray.

"We were shot at in the garage," said Jack.

"So, how is Miley," asked Ed?

"She's wake," said Robby Ray, "But she doesn't remember anything to do with Hannah Montana."

"Does she remember being Hannah Montana," asked Lilly?

"No, but she did ask to talk to you," said Robby Ray.

Lilly jumped up and ran to Miley's Room, Robby Ray sat down.

"So, did you get the person shooting at you," asked Robby Ray?

"No, but we're sure it was the same person who shot Miley," said Ed, "But they're going to try to confirm it by trying to match the bullets."

Meanwhile. Lilly sits down next to Miley's bed and takes her hand. Lilly trys not to cry.

"Lilly, what's wrong," asked Miley?

"I thought that I was going to lose you," said Lilly.

"Now, you know that you're never going to lose me, baby," said Miley.

"You remember about us," asked Lilly?

"How could I forget," asked Miley?

"Oh, Miley, I love you," said Lilly, as she lend in to kiss Miley.

"And I love you, too, Baby," said Miley, "Lilly, I think that I'm ready to tell my dad about us."

"You should rest, there's time for that later," said Lilly.

"Please," said Miley, making her puppy dog face.

"Miley, you need to rest," said Lilly, "But we can tell him when you get out of here."

"Thanks, Baby," said Miley.

"Now you should get some rest," said Lilly.

Lilly laid her head down on the bed as Miley closed her eyes and rested.

______________________

In the police lab, John gets the results of the bullet test.

"Six bullets were fired from Ed Green's gun," said the Lab tech, "And you only recovered five, the other seven bullets matched the bullet that was pulled from Hannah Montana."

"So this person also wants Ed and Jack dead," said John.

"It does appear so," said the Lab Tech, "But there is more, I got a match to a print on a bullet."

"Who," asked John?

"A kid named Rico Arias," said the Lab Tech.

"I'll send my partner to pick him up," said John.

"He's dead," said the Lab Tech, "He was killed be Jackson Stewart. Ed Green was the arresting officer, will Jack McCoy was the Prosecuting Attorney."

"So how does Hannah Montana fit into this," asked John?

"Rico was killed at a Hannah Concert," said the Lab Tech, "Hannah was arrest but was cleared, and that's all I can get on the case, the rest is sealed as apart of a Plea Deal."

"Can you find out who Jackson's Lawyer was," asked John?

"Robby Ray Stewart, he father," said the Lab Tech.

John called his partner and they meet up at the hospital.

"Mr. Stewart, we need to talk about your son," said John, "Ed and Jack, my partner Luke is waiting for you down the hall."

Ed and Jack went down the hall to talk to Luke while Robby Ray talked to John.

"I need to know why your son killed Rico Arias," said John.

"Why," asked Robby Ray?

"One of the Bullets had his finger print on it," said John.

"How can that be," asked Robby Ray?

"We are thinking that the shooter is related to that case," said John.

"But Rico is dead," said Robby Ray.

"I have a court order to reexamine Rico's body," said John.

"Why," asked Robby Ray?

"It's to make sure that he isn't the one trying to kill Hannah Montana," said John.

Meanwhile Jack was told that the DA pulled him of the case, and that he could be called as a witness. Luke gave Ed his gun back. And in Miley's room, Miley opens her eyes and sees a shadow in the doorway. she shakes Lilly awake, who then also sees the shadow. Lilly pressed the red button on the bed remote. The Shadow vanishes when the nurse shows up.

"What's wrong," asked the Nurse?

"There was someone looking into the room," said Lilly.

The Nurse went to grab the security guard, who starts a search of the hospital. John and Luke join in the search.

_____________________

In New York, Rico's Grave was dug up, and when they opened the Cassatt, they discovered that it was empty, Micheal Cutter calls Jack and informs him, Jack tells him to start the paper work to have Jackson released from Jail.

A/N: Is Rico the Shooter, or is it all a set up by the shooter to be able to get to Jackson? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Law and Order.

Robby Ray, Lilly, and Oliver are in Miley's room, while Luke, John, Ed, and Jack help find out who was looking into Miley's room.

"I can't believe that Jackson is getting out of Jail," said Miley.

"I can't believe Rico is alive," said Lilly.

Ed enters Miley's room.

"Any luck," asked Robby Ray?

"No, but Jack is still out there," said Ed.

Miley pulls Lilly back to the bed, and whispers in her ear.

"Fine," said Lilly.

"Dad, Lilly and I need to tell you something," said Miley.

"What is it sweetheart," asked Robby Ray?

"Well, Lilly and I are sorta dating," said Miley.

"So that picture in the Globe, of you and Lola, wasn't fake," asked Oliver?

"Who is Lola," asked Miley?

"I am, when you're Hannah," said Lilly.

"Good, because it would be weird to be dating a girl that I can't remember," said Miley.

"So, how long have you two been dating," asked Robby Ray?

"Ten Months," said Lilly.

Robby Ray hugs Miley, then Lilly.

"So you're not mad," asked Miley?

"Why would I be mad," asked Robby Ray, "All I want is to know that you're happy."

"Thanks dad," said Miley.

________________________

John, Luke and Jack see a person in the shadows heading out into the parking garage. Luke and John pull their guns and they ran after it, Jack jumps over the barrier and cuts the person off. The guy pulls a gun on Jack and Luke shoots the guy. Jack gets down and checks for a pulse.

"He's dead," said Jack.

"Oh, well," said a kid coming out from behind a car, "My brother was useless anyways."

"Who are you," asked Luke?

"Why, I'm Rico," said Rico, as he started to laugh.

"What do you want," asked Jack?

"I want the Stewart family, and their friends dead," said Rico.

"Why," asked John?

"Because Jackson tried to kill me, and they tried to cover it up," said Rico, "Isn't that right Mr. McCoy?"

"We didn't cover anything up, Jackson went to jail for killing you," said Jack.

"And he's going to stay there," said Rico, "Now, you are going to die like the loser that you are."

Rico pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jack's head.

"You know what the best part about being dead is," asked Rico?

"What," asked Jack?

"You don't have to pay for your crimes," said Rico, as he was shot in the knee and dropped his gun.

John and Luke looked around to see who shot Rico. They see a guy in a black cloke.

"And the best part about you being alive is that I can legally kill you," said the guy in the cloke.

"Jackson," said Rico, with hatred in his voice.

"That's right," said Jackson, as he removes the hood.

"Get it over with," ordered Rico.

"I could," said Jackson, as he hands the gun over to John, "But I think I'll let you go to jail."

"Rico Arias, you're under arrest for the attempted murders of Jack McCoy, Ed Green, and Hannah Montana," said John, as he place Rico in cuffs.

Rico was treated for his gun shot wound, while Jackson went to see his family. Robby Ray hugged Jackson when he showed up, then Jackson gave his sister and her girlfriend hugs. Later that Week, Miley was released from the hospital. Back at the Stewart house, Heather Truscott had put together a little welcome home for Miley.

"So, Sis, now that you're better, are you still going to have your concert this weekend," asked Jackson, as everyone stared at him, "What, I need to get back to trying to find me a girlfriend and let's face it, Hannah's concerts are the cheapest why for me to do that."

"Jackson," yelled Lilly!

"What," asked Jackson?

"I still don't remember anything about my life as Hannah Montana," said Miley.

"We'll help you," offered Robby Ray.

"No," said Miley, "Hannah Montana is dead, and it's going to stay that way."

"Why, sweetheart," asked Robby Ray?

"Hannah is done and that's that," said Miley, "I don't know if I will ever remember that part of my life. If I do, then I might rethink this, but for now Hannah Montana is dead."

"Whatever you want, baby," said Lilly, kissing Miley.

"Thanks, sweaty," said Miley.

The door opens, Jack and Ed come in carrying a cake.

"Sorry we're late," said Ed.

"At lest you got the Cake," said Heather.

Robby Ray hands Jack and Ed each a beer, and they joined the party.

____________________________

(Two Months Later)

Miley, Jackson, Lilly and Robby Ray sat in the first row of the courtroom, Jack McCoy was sitting behind the table for the persecution, as the Jury came back in from the Jury Room.

"As the Jury reached a verdict," asked the Judge?

"Yes we have," said the chairwoman, as she handed the paper to the Bailiff.

The Judge looks it over and hands it back to the Jury.

"As for the charge of Attempted Murder of Jack McCoy, how do you find," asked the Judge?

"We find the defendant, Rico Arias, Guilty," said the Chairwoman.

"As for the charge of Attempted Murder of Ed Green, how do you find," asked the Judge?

"We find the defendant, Rico Arias, Guilty," said the Chairwoman.

"As for the charge of Murder of Hannah Montana, how do you find," asked the Judge?

"We find the defendant, Rico Arias, Guilty," said the Chairwoman.

"Hannah Montana isn't Dead, she's in this Courtroom," yelled Rico, "Miley Stewart is really Hannah Montana!"

"Officers, please remove Mr. Arias from this courtroom," asked he Judge?

Rico is removed by two Officers, while kicking and screaming.

"I have no choice be to have Mr. Arias notified of his sentence once I am done," said the Judge, "I'm sentencing him to life on the charge of Murder, and thirty years for each of the count of attempted Murder. The Jury is dismissed with thanks from the court."

Jack turns around, and Robby Ray thanks him.

"Now, Jackson, I talked to a friend of mine, and she's agreed to represent you in your lawsuit against Rico," said Jack.

"Thanks," said Jackson.

"Well, it's been nice, but Lilly and I have dinner plans, for our one year anniversary," said Miley.

A/N: Yes, it's the End of the story, I hoped that you liked it, and I ask that everyone Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
